RWBBY 10
by Lord Drakkon
Summary: Ben Tennyson has dealt with a lot in his life but what happens when he is thrown into a world filled with monsters where they teach teenagers like him to fight your about find out
1. Ben 10 In Remnant

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride home, Ben." Said Rook.

Ben the shakes his head no reassuring he is fine with walking.

"No, I'm fine Rook besides I'd rather walk I can get some exercise then, you know how eating chili fries like I do can catch up to you." Said Ben.

"Ok, then see around later partner." Said Rook as he drove off.

Ben the proceeds to walk down the sidewalk as he hears a cry for help.

"I can never catch a break can I? Oh well." Said Ben

Ben then taps the faceplate of the Omnitrix and starts to cycle through the hologram wheel looking for the alien he is looking for once he finds the alien he wants he stops cycling and the Omnitrix's core pops up.

"Alright then, It's Hero Time!" Shouts Ben.

Ben then slams down on the core of the watch to begin the transformation sequence and in a flash of green light Ben is gone and in his place is a six foot tall bipefal werewolf.

"What?!? Blitzwolfer?!? I was going for XLR8 Omnitrix but then again when do you ever listen to me anyways." Said Ben.

Ben then proceeds to run towards the screams as he sees a group of Forever Knights terrorising the citizens of Bellwood.

"Forever Knights, you got to be kidding me, oh well let's get this over with." Said Ben.

Ben then rushes into to battle beginning to slash knights with is claws.

"It's Tennyson!" Shouts one of the knights. "What should we do!" Says another.

"Keep the heat on him until we can prep the device." Said the leader of the knight faction.

A group of Forever Knights then begin to surround Ben aiming their guns at him.

Oh, you brough guns to fight me well let's see howl well you like this." Said Ben.

Blitzwolfer then opens up his quadra-hinged mouth and spins releasing a sonic howl blasting back the knights

"Well well, that was quite a display Mr. Tennyson." Said the leader of the knights

"What can I say I aim to please." Said Ben.

"Yes you certainly do but, unfortunately this is where I say goodbye." Said the knight leader holding a glowing grenade shaped device

"Ok, what on Earth is that?" Asked Ben.

"Oh, this is a dimensional rift grenade it sends anyone in it's proximity into a random dimension." Said the knight leader.

"So what, you're going to uses it on me well one problem pal you get sucked in with me." Said Ben.

"On the contrary, my dear friend you see they have a very small blast range." Said the kight leader as he press the button on the grenade and throws it at Ben.

With that the grenade explodes and and in a flash of purple light Bwn is gone.

"Finally, Ben Tennyson is gone." Said the knight leader just as Rook shoots him.

"Where is my partner?" Asked Rook.

"I don't know." Said the knight leader.

"Do I look like I am in a joking mood where is he?" Asked Rook.

"I honestly don't know that dimensional rift grenade could have sent him anywhere." Said the knight leader.

"I'm taking you and your friends into Plumber's custody." Said Rook.

Rook then activates his communicator to reach the Plumber's base

"Magister Tennyson, we seem to have a problem." Said Rook."

"What is it Rook?" Asked Max.

"A group of Forever Knights hit Ben with something called a dimensional rift grenade and now he's gone." Said Rook.

"A dimensional rift grenade thats bad Ben could be anywhere then." Said Max.

"Do you think we could track him maybe find out where he is?" Asked Rook.

"No, unfortunately we can't dimensional rift grenades collapse on themselves when they detonate destroying any remains of of it but don't worry Rook I'm sure where ever Ben is he's fine." Said Max.

Ben then wakes up having reverted back from Blitzwolfer into himself again after the blast with a massive headache.

"Ugh, my head where am I?" Asked Ben.

Ben then gets up and looks around as he sees a town in the distance.

"Alright, maybe I can get some answers as to where I am." Said Ben as he proceeds in that direction.

Ben then proceeds to walk towards the town, meanwhile in the kingdom Roman Torchwick and his goons make their way towards a dust shop.

Roman then proceeds to enter the shop with his goons not far behind.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop that is open this late?" Asked Roman.

One of Roman's goons then points their gun at the shopkeep.

"Please just take my lien and leave." Said the shopkeep.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust." Said Roman.

Roman's goons then begin to take canisters and suck out the dust from the tubes.

One of Roman's goons then places a crate on the counter.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut" Said the goon.

As the shopkeep begins to fill the crate another goon notices a girl and unsheathes his sword.

"Alright kid, put your hands in the air where I can see them. Hey! I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?" Said the goon.

The goon then puts his hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to turn around and her hood to fall down revealing that she has headphones on. The goon the signals with his hand for her to remove them and she does so.

"Yes?" Asked Ruby.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" Said the goon.

"Are you... robbing me?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes!" Shouts the goon.

"Ooohhh..." Said Ruby.

Roman then waiting for his goons to finish the heist hears some commotion as he sees one of his goons fly past him.

"Freeze!" Said one of the goons pointing his gun at her.

Ruby then kicks the goon out the window while from a distance Ben Tennyson sees the commotion going on.

"Oh, great a bank robbery and their pick on that girl well let's do this it's Hero Time!" Shouts Ben.

Ruby gets back up and then unfolds her weapon Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and twirls it around to intimidate the goons.

"Okayyy... get her!" Shouted Roman at his remaining goons.

The goons then exit the shop to attack Ruby which spins around on her scythe and kicks the first goon in the face, she then fires off a round hitting another goon with the butt of her scythe. She then fires another round slashing one of the goons while dodging the others shot and finally knocks theblast goon into the air.

"You worth every cent. Truly, you were." Said Roman as he drops his cigar and crushes it with his cane.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been quite an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around..." Roman then raises up his cane to reveal it is a rifle with a cross grid on it " I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Said Roman.

Before Roman can then fire off a shot he is then caught off guard by a wall of fire appearing in front of him."What the!?!" Said Roman.

"Hey Mr. didn't your mommy tell you not to play with fire." Said Ben.

Both Ruby and Roman then turn their attention to Ben who is currently Heatblast his Pyronite and very first transformation."Huh, that's funny coming from a walking matchstick." Said Roman.

"What can I say I'm too hot to handle." Said Ben.

"Well, whatever you are as I told little miss red, this is where we part ways." Said Roman.

Roman then fires off a shot from his cane rifle Ben simply raise up his arms as he knows he blast can absorb the flames from the impact while Ruby jumps backwards from the explosion.

"Oh my Oum, that is so cool how are you able to be on fire and control flames like that is it your semblance, is it a special type of body armor, is it some type of fighting technique if so can you teach it to me." Said Ruby eagerly.

Ben then sees Roman climbing up a ladder onto the rooftop of a building.

"Uh, I'll answer your questions later, first I think we should stop that guy." Said Ben.

"You okay if we go after him?" Asked Ruby.

The shopkeep gives a short "uh huh" and Ruby and Ben begin to chase Roman, Ruby using her speed to climb the later really fast while Ben using the flames from his hands to fly to the roof.

"Hey!" Shouts Ruby.

"Persistent." Said Roman.

"End of the line whoever you are now come quietly so this doesn't have to get ugly." Said Ben.

Ruby then readys her scythe while Ben ignites fireballs in his hands while a bullhead appears for Roman to get away.

"On the contrary it's the end of the line for you two." Said Roman.

Roman then throws a red dust crystal at Ruby and Ben's feet and Ben points at and laughs.

"Hahaha, you think that's gonna stop us." Said Ben.

Roman then fires a shot at the dust crystal causing a huge explosion.

Roman then begins to start laughing but he stops laughing abruptly as he sees another person on the roof.

Just then Ben and Ruby see a woman in a purple cape in front of them with a magical barrier that blocked the explosion.

"Woah, who's that?" Asked Ben.

Glynda then cast a protection shield over Ruby and Ben and fires several purple energy blast at the aircraft. Roman then begins to stumble around until he makes it into the cockpit where another woman is controlling the bullhead.

"We got a huntress!" Shouts Roman.

The mystery woman the heads to the back of the bullhead while Roman takes the controls.

Glynda then fires off another blast creating a large storm cloud above the craft wihich begins to shoot jagged pieces of hail piercing the aircraft one breaking through the window nearly hitting Roman.

"The Hell." Said Roman.

The mystery woman then begins to move her hands releasing a blast of fire at Gylnda which she blocks, but the the flame begins to almost ripple as a the woman raises her hand causing an explosion which Glynda back flips out of.

The blast destorys part of the roof which Gylnda then takes her magic to combine the broken pieces of the rooroof into a giant arrow-like shard which she fires at the the bullhead.

Roman then leans the bullhead to have the arrow-like shard bounce of the top of the aircraft.Ruby then turns Crescent Rose into its rifle form and fires several rounds while Ben throws fireballs at the woman but she blocks them with her hands. Then the mystery woman makes several circles on the ground. Glydna then uses her telekinesis to push Ruby and Ben out of the way while she rolls out of the explosion.

The three then look up and see the hatch is shut and the bullhead is getting away.

"Ok, that was weird and trust me I have seen some weird shit." Said Ben.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph?!" Asked Ruby eagerly.

Now in a mystery room Ben and Ruby are being scolded for their actions in trying to stop Roman.

"I hope you realize your that actions tonight we'll not be taking lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Said Gylnda.

"They Started It!" Shouts Ruby.

"She's right miss we were just their to try and take them down." Said Ben.

"I don't need your opinion whatever you are." Said Gylnda.

"Oh, give me a second." Said Ben.

Ben then slaps his fist on the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and in a flash of green light Ben is back to his normal self.

"Name is Ben Tennyson team leader, jokster, and superhero extraordinaire." Said Ben.

"You're a superhero that's so cool." Said Ruby.

"Whatever the matter is with you Mr. Tennyson if it were up to me you'd both be sent home with a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist. But... there's someone who wants to meet both of you. " Said Gylnda.

Ben and Ruby then see a man in green walk out holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes." Said Ozpin.

"Uh, um." Ruby mumbled.

"So where did you learn to do this?" Asked Ozpin gesturing to the footage of Ruby fighting Torchwick's goons on his tablet.

"S- Signal Academy." Said Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons designed." Said Ozpin.

"Well... one teacher in particular." Said Ruby.

"I see." Said Ozpin

Ozpin then places the plate of cookies on the table Ruby then picks one up and begins to eat one then begins to shovel more of them into her mouth.

"Ben, you want one?" Asked Ruby.

"Nah, I'm good if it was chili fries we were talking I'd ve all over them." Said Ben.

"Now while we're on the topic of your fighting technique Miss Rose it's just that I have only seen one other scythe-weilder of that skill before. A Dusty, Old Crow." Said Ozpin

"Thatz mah unkhl" Mumbled Ruby with her mouth full.

Ruby then swallows before speaking again.

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage befire he took me under his wing. and now I'm like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaa!

"So I've noticed... So what's an adorable little girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." Said Ozpin.

"Well I want to become a huntress." Said Ruby.

"You want to slay monsters?" Said Ozpin.

"Yeah! I only have two more years fo training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see my sister is starting this year and she's trying to becom a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are cool ,but Huntsmen and Huntresses are are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh! You know!" Said Ruby.

Glynda and Ozpin then begin to study her.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Ozpin.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." Said Ozpin.

"Nice to meet you." Said Ruby.

"You want to come to my school?" Asked Ozpin.

"More than anything." Said Ruby.

Ozpin then exchanges glances with Glynda who disapproved of the situation.

"Well, Okay." Said Ozpin

"As for you Mr. Tennyson this was you assisting Miss Rose right?" asked Ozpin.

Ozpin then shows Ben his tablet with footage of him as Heatblast helping Ruby.

"Yes, it is Professor." Said Ben.

"Might I ask how you are able do this." Said Ozpin.

"Well it looks like it's time for a backstory on me." Said Ben.

"Ooo, this is gonna be good." Said Ruby.

"It all started when I was ten years old." Said Ben.

Ben then begins tell them the story of how he got the prototype of the omnitrix when he was ten and dealing with all the hassling along with it he told them about his many encounters with Vilgax and him trying to steal the Omnitrix then about how he temporarily retired from the hero business before have to put the Omnitrix back on to stop an alien invasion from an alien race know as the highbreeds and stopping them then having to give the Omnitrix to Vilgax to save his friends and family but at the same time made the ultimate sacrifice making Omnitrix sel-destruct and how he got the Ultimatrix off of Albedo to stop Vilgax and his plan then uses the Ultimatrix to save the day before giving it up to Azmuth the creator of the Omnitrix in trade of the final version of the Omnitrix.

"That's perposterous I think we would have heard about something like this if what you are telling is the truth." Said Glynda.

"I might have forgot to tell you all I'm from another dimension." Said Ben.

"Is that so." Said Ozpin.

"Yes." Said Ben.

"Well Mr. Tennyson do you believe you can give us a demonstration this Omnitrix you were talking about." Said Ozpin.

"Yeah, Sure." Said Ben.

Ben the taps the faceplate of the watch and scrolls through the watch and then slams doen on the core and in a flash of green light standing Ben's place is a six foot tall humanoid made out of blueish green crystals.

"Diamondhead!" Shouts Ben.

"Cool what can this guy do!" Said Ruby.

"Well, Diamondhead is a Petrosapien so he has nearly indestructible skin, he can shoot shards of diamond out of hos palms, and turn his hands into blades." Said Ben.

"That is so cool!" Said Ruby.

"That is quite remarkable Mr. Tennyson after hearing your backstory and see your display of abilities I want you to join my school if you want." Said Ozpin.

"Well..." Said Ben.

"Come on, Ben it will be fun." Said Ruby.

"Ok, I'm in." Said Ben.

"Splendid can't wait to see you two at my school." Said Ozpin.

Now on a bullhead on the way to Beacon Ruby is getting the life crushed ourt her by her sister Yang.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said Yang.

"Please stop." Said Ruby.

"But I'm so proud you." Said Yang.

Really sis, it was nothing." Said Ruby.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bee's knees." Said Yang.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees" I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Said Ruby.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Asked Yang.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Said Ruby.

"But you are special." Said Yang.

"Hey Ruby!" Shouts Ben.

"Ben! it's nice to see you that makes this so much easier." Said Ruby

"So, you must be that superhero from another dimension that helped my baby sister I'm Yang." Said Yang.

"Ben , it's nice to meet you." Said Ben.

"So, Ruby are you excited?" Asked Ben.

"Why do people keep asking me that." Said Ruby.

Before they can say anything else their attention is drawn to a nearby newcast being broadcasted on the airship.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Said Cyril.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...

_The newcast was cut short as a hologram of Glynda replaces it_"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Said Glynda."Hey Ruby, look it's that lady that helped us with Torchwick and that mystery lady." Said Ben.

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Said Gylnda.

"Oh." Said Yang.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." Said Glynda as the hologram disappears.

"Well, that was pretty long winded right girls... girls?" Said Ben.

_Ben then sees Ruby and Yang look out the window of the airship._"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here. I guess home isn't that far after all." Said Ruby.

"Beacon's our home now." Said Yang.

"This is going to be a wild ride." Said Ben.

_The three of them then see a passenger hunched over groaning running to the back of the ship._"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Said Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Said Ruby.

"I wonder who we are going to meet! I just hope they're better then Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Said Ruby.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Said Yang.

"Ew! Yang that's nasty!" Said Ben.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Said Ruby.


	2. The Shining Beacon Part 1

As the approach Beacon airships begin to land docking and unloading the students as soon as one land Jaune Arc goes to the nearest trash can and loses his lunch.Now along side several other students Ruby, Yang and Ben walk out of the airship and head down the path to the school.

"Wow." Said Ruby and Yang.

"So this is Beacon, it's huge." Said Ben.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Said Yang.

Ruby the begins to fangirl as she see the weapons of other students at Beacon.

"Uh, is she ok?" Asked Ben.

"Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

Yang then grabs Ruby by her hood to snap her out of it.

"Ow, Ooww!" Said Ruby.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Said Yang.

"Yeah, I see the big deal about it." Said Ben.

" 'just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Said Ruby.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Asked Yang.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better.." Said Ruby.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go and try and make some friends of your own?" Said Yang.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you and Ben?"

"Well... Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

_Ruby is know dizzy and confused from Yang suddenly leaving._

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Said Ruby.

_Ruby then falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying._

"Ruby! Are you ok? Asked Ben.

"What are you doing?" Asked Weiss.

"Uh, Sorry!" Said Ruby.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Asked Weiss.

"Uuhhh..." Said Ruby.

"Give me that! This is dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Said Weiss.

_"Weiss then opens the vial showing the contents inside._

"Uuuhhhh..." Said Ruby.

_Weis then begins shaking the vial of dust in Ruby's face._

"What are you brain-dead?""**Dust**, fire, water, lightning, energy!" Said Weiss.

"I... I know..." Said Ruby.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Said Weiss.

"I think you should stop shaking that in her face." Said Ben.

_Ruby then having inhaling to me ch dust sneezes causing an explosion of fire, ice and lightning right onto Weiss. The bottle she had then flies acrossed the courtyard rolling until it hits the feet of Blake Belladonna who picks it up and stops reading her book to look at this scene that just happened._

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Said Weiss.

"I'm really, really sorry." Said Ruby.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Asked Weiss.

"Well I-I..." Said Ruby.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. Itst not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Said Weiss.

"Hey! she said she was sorry ice queen, now drop it!" Said Ben.

"Yeah I said I was sorry, princess!" Said Ruby.

"It's heiress, actually." "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said Blake.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Said Weiss.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare.you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Said Weiss

_Weiss then geabs the bottle and storms off _

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Said Ruby who sees Blake had walked off as well.

_Ruby then falls backwards onto her back on the pavement._

"Welcome to Beacon." Said Ruby.

"You ok, Ruby?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah, Ben I just expected the first day to go better than this." Said Ruby

_Ruby then sees the shadow of a person looming over her looking up to se a boy holding out his hand._

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Said Jaune.

"Ruby."Said Ruby.

"Hi I'm Ben." Said Ben.

"Hey aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Asked Ruby.

_Now walking along a path Ruby, Ben, and Jaune are strollong through courtyard._

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Said Jaune.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was just the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Asked Jaune.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Said Ruby.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! short, sweet rolls off the tongue- ladies love it." Said Jaune.

"Do they?" Said Ruby.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that.. Never mind" Saod Jaune.

_Ruby then giggles before there's an awkward silence._

"So... I got this thing!" Said Ruby pulling out Crescent Rose.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Asked Jaune.

"It's alse a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Said Ruby.

"A-wha?" Said Jaune.

"It's also a gun." Said Ruby.

"Oh. That's cool!" Said Jaune.

"So what've you got?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh! I, uh..." "I got this sword!" Said Jaune.

"Ooooohh!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah and I've got a shield, too!" Said Jaune.

"So what do they do?" Asked Ruby.

_Jaune then struggling as his shield retracts and expands eventually catching it and retracts it again before putting it on his belt._

"The shield gets, smaller so when I get rired of carrying it, I can... just... put it away." Said Jaune.

"But... wouldn't it still weigh the same." Said Ruby.

"Yeah... it does." Said Jaune.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Said Ruby.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Asked Ruby.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great- grandfather used it to fight in the war." Said Jaune.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Said Ruby.

"Yeah the classics..." Said Jaune.

"So, Ben what's your weapon?" Asked Jaune.

"It's my watch." Said Ben pointing to the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"Cool, what can it do?" Asked Jaune.

"That's a secret I like to surprise people with this." Said Ben.

" Oh ok, can't wait to see you in action." Said Jaune.

"So why'd you help me out backthere? In the courtyard?" Asked Ruby.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' "

"Hmm." " Hey, where are we going?" Asked Ruby.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." " You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no' ?" Asked Jaune.

"That's a 'no'." Said Ruby.


	3. The Shining Beacon Part 2

Finally finding out where they are going Ruby, Jaune, and Ben make their way into Beacon's large auditorium. Ruby then looks over hearing Yang call her name

"Ruby! Ben! Over here! I saved us some spots!" Said Yang.

"Oh! Hey we-we gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" Said Ruby dragging Ben.

"Woah! Ruby wait a second! Well, see you later Jaune!" Said Ben.

"Hey wait! Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Said Jaune.

Jaune then walks away to find a spot revealing Pyrrha watching him from behind.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Asked Yang.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!" Said Ruby.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Said Yang.

"No, she literally exploded I was there." Said Ben.

"He's right, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Said Ruby.

"Are you being sarcastic? You two are messing with me aren't you?" Said Yang.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and the I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Said Ruby.

"You!" Said Weiss.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Said Ruby.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Said Weiss.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Said Yang.

"What did think we were lying." Said Ben.

"It was an accident. It was an accident! What's this?" Asked Ruby.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although, not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Said Weiss.

"Uuhhh...?" Said Ruby.

" 'Uhhh' is right that made my head hurt." Said Ben.

"You really want to start making thinks up to me?" Asked Weiss.

"Absolutely." Said Ruby.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Said Weiss.

"Ouch, that was cold! I knew I had the right idea calling her ice queen earlier." Said Ben.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Said Yang.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah! and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys love like tall, blone and scraggly over there." Said Weiss.

"Wow, really?!" Said Ruby.

"No." Said Weiss.

_The students attention the turns to Professor Ozpin on the stage._

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume the knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. Its l is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin.

" You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Said Glynda.

"He seemed kind of... off." Said Yang.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Said Ruby.

_Jaune then appears behind Weiss._

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Said Jaune.

_The students then enter the ballroom in their pajamas to prepare for bed to ready themselves for the next morning._

"It's like a big slumber party!" Said Yang.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Said Ruby.

"I know I do!" Said Yang.

_Now Jaune and Ben enter the ballroom in their pajamas, Jaune wearing a blue onesie and nightcap and Ben wearing a green tank top with a black ten on it and a pair of green shorts._

"What's that?" Asked Yang.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Said Ruby.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Said Yang.

_Ruby then throws a pillow at Yang in the face._

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Said Ruby.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase! And then there's Ben! There you go you made two friends!" Said Yang.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. So I guess I'm at one." Said Ruby.

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy! _Ruby then hits Yang again in the face with a pillow. _Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Said Yang.

"Hey, girls what's up?" Asked Ben.

"Nothing much, how about tou Benny Boy?" Asked Yang.

"Same" Said Ben.

_The three of them then notice a candle being lit, and they turn their attention to Blake reading her book._

"That girl..." Said Ruby.

"You know her?" Asked Yang.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Said Ruby.

"Well, now's your chance!" Said Tang grabbing Ruby's arm and dragging her.

"Wait! What are you doing?! Ben Help me!" Said Ruby.

"Oh boy, ok I'm coming." Said Ben.

_Blake then looks up from her book to see Yang dragging Ruby in her direction and Ben following them from behind._

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Said Yang.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Asked Blake.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually you can just call me Ruby." Said Ruby.

"Okay" Said Blake.

"What are you doing?" Asked Yang whispering.

"I don't know." said Ruby whispering back.

"So... What's your name?" Asked Yang.

"Blake." Said Blake.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! And this here is our friend Ben! By the way I like your bow." Said Yang.

"Thanks!" Said Blake.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Said Yang.

"Right." Said Blake.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Asked Yang.

"Yes it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Said Blake.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Said Yang.

"What's it about?" Asked Ruby.

"Huh?" Said Blake.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Asked Ruby.

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Said Blake.

"That's interesting." Said Ben.

"Oh, yeah... That's really lovely!" Said Yang sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress!" Said Ruby.

"And why's that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Said Blake.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books... Someone who fought what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Said Ruby.

"That's... very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Said Blake.

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!" Said Ruby.

"That's right it's are job as heroes to make the world better." Said Ben.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Said Yang hugging Ruby.

"Cut it out!" Said Ruby.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, Ben it's a pleasure to ha-" Said Blake.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize people are trying to sleep?" Said Weiss.

"Oh, not you again!" Said Weiss and Yang.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Said Ruby.

"Oh, now! Your on my side!" Said Weiss.

"I was always on your side!" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Said Yang.

"She's a hazard to my health." Said Weiss.

"Ben! Back me up on this!" Said Yang.

"Well... I don't want to get involved but Ruby is just trying to be nice." Said Ben.

"I don't need your opinion!" Said Weiss.

_As they argument carries on Blake simply rolls her eyes and blows out her candle making the whole room go dark._


End file.
